


Didn’t See This Coming

by caerynlae



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, unusual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerynlae/pseuds/caerynlae
Summary: Toby once again tries his luck at getting Happy interested in him, when she suddenly drops the bombshell that she isn’t interested because she is married. Set sometime between S01E01 and before Quintis and Waige becomes obvious.





	Didn’t See This Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually both a Quintis and Waige fan but I also think that Happy and Walter have an interesting chemistry. So this little idea wouldn't let me go. Don't read if Happy and Walter together romantically bothers you.

„Look, Toby, you need to back off“, Happy exclaims exasperatedly. Toby kept coming on to her and no matter how she tried to discourage him, he just didn’t seem to get the message. She finally realized if she didn’t spell it out for him, he would never stop.

“But Happy, I really do like you”, Toby returns with a hopeful grin.

“I don’t know how else to explain it to you, so I’ll just go ahead and outright say it. I’m not interested because I’m married to someone, okay?”, she closes her eyes briefly, not really wanting to see Toby’s reaction to that. Because she did like him, just not like that.

“You..you are? Wow, we’ve been friends for all these years and yet I’ve never seen you with another man, never mind apparently your husband!”, Toby felt his world come crashing down around him. He never expected that. He doesn’t know how to react.

Happy sighs. “I’m sorry Toby. We are just really discreet, is all.”

“Who is the lucky guy? Have I met him before?”, despite everything Toby can’t help but wonder what kind of person Happy would choose to be her husband.

“Sorry, but I’m not telling”, Happy returns and quickly walks off.

* * *

Toby still sits on the sofa in the garage, confused and lost in thought, when Paige and Sylvester walk in with lunch from Kovalsky's.

“Hey, Toby are you alright?”, Paige queries. She’s never seen Toby looks so stumped and out of it.

“I..I was just talking to Happy..”, he starts to explain but loses his train of thought.

“That’s not so unusual. What happened? Did you two fight?”, Sylvester tries to go through all possible scenarios in his mind of what could have happened to leave Toby this passive but can’t come up with a sufficient explanation.

Toby shifts and finally looks at the other two. “She..Happy, she told me that she is married!” The disbelief still carries strongly in Toby’s voice.

“Happy?! How is that even possible?”, Sylvester exclaims.

“The how is obvious. The why did we not know, less so.”, Toby drawls, hiding behind his sarcasm as he so often does.

“I..I don’t know what to say. Where is she now?”, Paige asks Toby.

“She went up to the roof where Walter’s been working all morning”, Toby returns.

“Well, I suggest we take the lunch up there too. Maybe we can get her to explain over lunch”, Paige grabs the plastic bags and makes her way towards the stairs.

Toby snorts derisively and mutters “Yea, right” under his breath, but nonetheless gets up and follows Paige and Sylvester up the stairs.

As they approach the door to the roof terrace, they slow down to listen when they hear Walter shout. They look at each other surprised, Walter rarely shouts.

* * *

“But we promised each other, we’d keep it a secret and never let it interfere with Scorpion business, Happy! That’s why I’m mad!”, Walter shouts at Happy, too furious to keep his voice down.

“Look, Walter, I get it, I do, but you also have been witnessing Toby’s behaviour towards me. Nothing I’ve done to discourage him so far, seems to have worked. This morning was just the last straw, I didn’t know how else to get him to stop! The way Toby has been acting, has been disturbing normal Scorpion business already. And if you claim now, that it didn’t bother you that he kept hitting on me, _I’m_ gonna hit _you_!”

Walter sighs and presses his lips together. Of course it had been bothering him. It was probably foolish of him to think that their relationship would never be revealed to the team. “Okay, I get it, I’m sorry.”, Walter responds and gently pulls Happy closer to him, looking into her eyes. Happy lets him but still looks up at him furiously. Walter smirks and doesn’t let Happy’s expression deter him. He growls “You are mine” and leans in for a rough kiss. Happy eagerly responds, the rough making up nearly always made fighting with Walter worth it.

* * *

Shocked at the sight before them, Paige drops the lunch bags and Sylvester gasps. Toby seems too shocked to respond. The noise alerts Walter and Happy and they whirl around, automatically jumping apart and putting distance between them. But they quickly realize, they are too late. Their three team members are standing in the open doorway staring at them in surprise.

“Uh, I’m guessing you didn’t actually mention who your husband is?”, Walter says glancing at Happy.

“…No.”


End file.
